pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Layla Kaguya
|image = |age = 13 |Species = Human |gender = Female |birthday = January 27th |Zodiac = Aquarius |hair color = (Glowing) |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student Ninja-in-training |song sang = Day After “Yesterday” |brand = Punk in Symphonata! (brand) |type = Cool |manager = Luna |katakana = 輝夜礼等 |romaji = Kaguya Reira |seiyuu = Wada Ayaka (Jap) Luci Christian (Eng) |imagecolor = (#005644) }} Kaguya Layla (輝夜礼等) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is a kunoichi in training who is usually awake at night. She is voiced by Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) in Japanese and Luci Christian in English. She is a member of Prism Force Biography Kaguya Layla comes from a family line of skilled ninjas and has a strong body matching that of an athlete. Friendly and tomboyish, she is determined to master the ways of the ninja and an idol. Her ninja techniques can come in handy, not for assassinations but for pushing bad guys who violate rules. Character Description History and Background Layla was born in a family line of ninjas. Her parents are unknown so she lives with her grandmother who was once a kunoichi and currently acts as her trainer. When she reached her sixth birthday, she learned that her parents were leaders of a hidden ninja village so she won't be able to see them any time soon. When she became ten years old, her grandmother decided to expose her and enrolled her in a normal school. She does her training in secret. Appearance Layla has dark blue, feminine eyes with a slant. Her long, dark viridian-colored hair is worn in a ponytail from the top of her head with a straightened bottom. Her short bangs and forelocks are straightened with a small curl on end. Personality Layla is a carefree and optimistic girl who is curious about almost anything. She has a tomboyish aura and is quite friendly and open for a ninja. She also has a hard time reading the atmosphere. Hobbies and Skills Layla is skilled at performing Ninjutsu and using ninja weapons (shurikens, daggers, etc.,). Like Mikan, she is good at sports, especially at soccer and tchoukball. She is a member of Nagareboshi Academy's soccer team and captain of it's tchoukball team. Etymology Kaguya (輝夜): Kagayaku (輝く) means to sparkle and yoru (夜) means night. It is also a reference to Kaguya-hime a character in the 10th century Japanese fictional prose narrative, The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Layla (礼等): Rei (礼) means salute, bow or expression of gratitude. Ra (等) means so forth or similar. Relationships Mikan Shiratama Layla is Mikan's best friend in the unit Prism Force and both share an interest in sports. They get along quite well and when together, they are the mood makers of the group. Series Overview In the 2018 Valentine's event involving Hibiki, she spread mighty glue on the floor so she can't leave. Statistics Lives *Layla's Debut Live (January 2, 2016) *Day After "Yesterday"! Layla's Birthday Live⚽ (January 28, 2017) Coords *Moonvoice Coord *Ninja Star Coord *Super Cyalume Layla Coord *Prism Force Viridian Coord Making Dramas *Art Under The Starry Sky *The One Technique Quotes *''Give Layla a wave of ⚪⚪'' **Call and response Trivia *Many of Layla's character inspirations are Azumiya Koyuki from Keroro Gunsō, whom she shares most of her physical traits and the fact both are kunoichis, and Nagayoshi Subaro from The iDOLM@STER: Million Live. *According to Layla herself, her hair glows only in the dark to give light. Many thought that she is not human because of this but is actually her signature technique. *Layla shares the same birthday as Gregor from Fire Emblem Awakening. *In Perteleme, Layla was revised into Calcium, who gained her tough and sporty personality. Her ninja motif is the basis for Rhenium. Gallery Official Art= LaylaNew.png Layla_Halloween_Coord.png Layla SCR.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= TBA Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Idols Category:Student Category:Original Characters Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Divine Idols Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Members of Prism Force Category:Symphonata Cool Idol Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users